1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a length-adjustable extension pole and more particularly to a length-adjustable extension pole including a battery powered, variable speed, reversible motor which extends and retracts the inner pole member with respect to the outer pole member of the extension pole. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a length-adjustable extension pole wherein the inner and outer pole members may be selectively rotated with respect to the handle of the pole so that the control switch on the handle is always in a convenient location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extension poles have been available for many years to enable a person to clean windows which are located above the person's normal reach. Extension poles are also used to paint areas of buildings which are located above the person's normal reach. Extension poles may also be used to string lights and ornaments on trees during the holiday season.
Most extension poles include an elongated outer pole member, having first and second ends, which telescopically receives an elongated inner pole member having first and second ends. The inner pole member is longitudinally adjustable with respect to the outer pole member and is usually held in place by a threaded collet at the second end of the outer pole member to clamp the pole members together.
When it is necessary to adjust the length of the extension pole, the collet is loosened to permit the inner pole member to be slidably adjusted with respect to the outer pole member. When the adjustment has been made, the collet is again tightened. The adjustment process described above may be awkward since the extension pole must be lowered to enable the person using the pole to loosen the collet, adjust the length of the pole, and then tighten the collet. The adjustment is made even more inconvenient since there will be a paint roller, window cleaning attachment, chain saw, hedge trimmer, gutter cleaner or other object secured to the upper end of the inner pole member.
The extension pole of the co-pending application identified above represents a significant advance in the art. However, it has been found that if the extension pole must be rotated so that the object on the outer end is in a desired attitude, the switch on the handle is sometimes inconveniently positioned since the handle rotates with the pole members.